


Accommodation Woes

by Cactaceae28



Series: Idle Conversations [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Ensemble Cast, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Only One Bed, Short, Silly, Trektober 2020, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactaceae28/pseuds/Cactaceae28
Summary: “Why,” Jean-Luc said blankly, staring ahead at the monstrosity in front of him, “is there only one bed.”
Relationships: TNG Ensemble, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: Idle Conversations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962691
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Accommodation Woes

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober Day 8: Only one bed

“Why,” Jean-Luc said blankly, staring ahead at the monstrosity in front of him, “is there only one bed.”

“Well, apparently there was a miscommunication in our files on the Klimara. We introduced ourselves as Ar’mid’ii, or a warrior clan, as that was the closest term the translator could give us for a crew such as ours,” Data stated. “However, Ar’mid’aya, or ‘the parts that create the whole’, are not as independent as we believed. The Klimara believe the seven of us, under your direction sir, live in perfect unison at all times. Essentially they see us as one entity, and in accordance with their traditions, they are treating us as such.”

“They expect us to sleep in only one bed? All of us?”

“Indeed sir.”

“Can’t we explain the misunderstanding to them? Or beam back to the Enterprise for the night?”

“We can’t refuse!” Deanna said indignantly. “If we leave now, they will take it as an insult, Captain. Closely knitted units are very important to their culture, they won’t accept the Federation’s offer of friendship if they see _us_ divided, even slightly. The Klimara are already suspicious of us for taking so long to do the group hug.”

“Klingons don’t hug,” Worf insisted as he had done earlier in the Greeting Hall.

“At least it is a _big_ bed,” Will added unhelpfully, with a widening grin on his face. “We won’t have to cuddle.”

“You are not cuddling with me, Mister,” Deanna responded. “I want to sleep next to Data, I know he won’t toss around and steal all the blankets.”

“I don’t do that!”

“ _I_ want to sleep next to Data!” Geordi interrupted, “and it’s only fair I get priority, he’s _my_ best friend. Sleep with Beverly.”

“As I have two sides and there’s two of you, mathematically both of you can sleep next to me,” Data interrupted candidly, “Unless you have an objection, Doctor?”

“I’m fine. I can sleep next to the captain. You don’t mind, do you Jean-Luc?"

“What, so my cuddle-buddy is Worf then?” Will snarked, still utterly failing to hide his amusement as he poked fun at the rest. “You know what, that’s perfect, I bet _he_ doesn’t have cold feet—”

“My feet are fine, if _you_ didn’t always take the blankets—” Deanna started hotly.

“I definitely _do not cuddle,_ ” Worf said over the both of them, sounding very alarmed.

“—not my fault that they are always too small—”

“I have never had an opportunity to ‘cuddle’. I confess I am rather curious about it.” Data said calmly, “Geordi, would you be averse to trying this with me?”

“—you could have replicated a bigger one whenever you wanted—”

“Not at all, Data. I’d be honoured.”

“—ancestral house, don’t tell me you don’t have—”

“Is there a special technique I must perform to achieve the desired effect during this ‘cuddling’?”

“—oh, so now it’s _Mom’s_ fault—”

“Nothing, just try to relax,” Beverly patted Data on the shoulder with an encouraging smile, “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Captain, permission to stand guard tonight,” Worf nearly shouted over the on-going argument between the counsellor and first officer.

Jean-Luc looked at the bed again, rubbed his hand against his forehead and sighed heavily.

“You know what, fine. I give up. Everybody, in. Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
